Les réactions de Miss Bingley
by agneau-blanc
Summary: Ah, miss Bingley ! Comment a-t-elle vécu sa rencontre avec son futur fian... avec Mr Darcy ? Et certaines annonces plutôt déplaisantes pour ses projets ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête à ces moments-là et que c'est réellement dommage, je me suis imaginée... eh bien, "Les réactions de Miss Bingley".
1. Mr Darcy

**_Les réactions de Miss Bingley_**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tirés du roman** **Orgueil et** **Préjugés de Jane Austen** , **je ne touche pas d'argent, et cette série d'os est de moi.**

…...

Miss Bingley s'estimait chanceuse. Elle était belle, intelligente, accomplie et riche. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle avait un goût très sûr en matière de mode, et que son petit frère était l'être le plus manipulable au monde. Ah oui, Miss Bingley était comblée.

Il manquait cependant un petit quelque chose à sa vie. Un mari digne d'elle. Hélas, aucun ne semblait combler ses attentes. Il lui fallait un jeune homme beau et riche certes. Mais aussi un homme avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui ferait d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Un mari… comment dire ? A son image. Tellement plus supérieur au reste du monde. Et absent du beau et grand domaine qui lui appartenait, qu'elle puisse le redécorer selon ses propres goûts et y organiser des fêtes somptueuses. Il était évident que seul l'avis de Miss Bingley valait la peine d'être écouté.

Alors, elle attendait. Elle était jeune et belle, aussi lorsqu'elle trouverait un homme à sa convenance, il lui demanderait de l'épouser immédiatement, et sa vie serait comblée.

Et voilà qu'un beau jour, Charles vint la voir. Un ami de Cambridge arriverait d'ici trois heures, et elle se devait de l'accueillir, en tant que maîtresse de la maison de son frère. Libre à elle ensuite de s'absenter, puisque l'homme était le meilleur ami de Charles, il ne se formaliserait pas de l'absence de Miss Bingley. Celle-ci l'écouta vaguement. A vrai dire, elle se moquait bien de leur invité. Jusqu'à ce que son cher frère lui apprit que ce jeune homme n'était autre que Mr Darcy, riche jeune homme du Derbyshire.

Aussitôt, Miss Bingley se précipita dans sa chambre et sonna pour que la pauvre fille qui lui servait de chambrière vienne la préparer. Celle-ci arriva deux minutes plus tard.

« Emily, tu en as mis du temps ! Allez, va me préparer un bain ! ordonna Caroline

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, madame… répondit la servante

\- Et alors ? Lucy, Emily, c'est la même chose ! Et qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte ? Encore là ? Et mon bain ? Va donner les ordres ! Où dois-je le faire moi-même ? Empotée ! »

La pauvre femme partit transmettre les ordres, puis retourna aider sa maîtresse.

« Sors ma robe jaune, Charlotte, celle qui va parfaitement avec mes magnifiques cheveux roux ! Et fais attention à ne pas la froisser ! Sors aussi mes plumes orange, tu les mettras dans mes cheveux. Et prends mes rubis, et mes diamants aussi. Allez, dépêche-toi Rosie ! »

La bonne courrait aux quatre coins de la pièce pour obéir à son bourreau… pardon, à sa maîtresse.

Enfin, le bain fut prêt, et Miss Bingley y entra avec délectation. Elle appela de nouveau sa servante.

« Margot ! Il faut que la couturière vienne immédiatement ! Mon futur époux arrive d'ici deux heures et ma robe manque de dentelles !

\- Votre futur époux, madame… ?

\- Oh tu es une bonne et tu ne devrais rien savoir, mais j'ai pitié de toi alors je vais t'expliquer. Mon cher frère est ami avec Mr Darcy de Pemberley. Or j'ai entendu dire qu'en plus d'être terriblement riche, il est beau comme un dieu et propriétaire de la moitié du Derbyshire. Sans oublier sa magnifique maison sur Grosvenor Square, et sa parenté plus qu'avantageuse. Je sais qu'il a une sœur. Elle épousera Charles, et moi Mr Darcy. Je serais Mrs Darcy, je serais admise dans les cercles les plus hauts, je serais présentée à la cour, et j'aurais enfin la place qui me revient de droit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là Catherine ? La couturière, j'ai dit ! »

Deux heures plus tard, Mrs Bingley était fin prête. Elle portait une robe en percale jaune, rehaussée de dentelle rouge sur le buste, les manches et le bas des jupes. Des plumes orange trônaient fièrement sur son crâne, et elle portait un collier de diamants, des grosses boucles d'oreilles en rubis, et trois bagues à chaque main. Mains recouvertes de gants roses, évidemment. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, et il lui semblait évident que Mr Darcy allait la trouver sublime. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Sublime, ravissante, magnifique et d'autres mots encore. D'ici peu de temps, elle serait une femme mariée et enviée.

Caroline descendit, ordonna à un serviteur de faire apporter le thé dans le petit salon, prévint son frère et s'assit dans le dit salon. Son frère arriva et Mr Darcy arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Charles se leva et salua chaleureusement son ami. Ils commencèrent à discuter de Cambridge. Caroline ne dit rien, profitant des retrouvailles entre les deux amis pour observer son futur époux. Une grande taille, athlétique, des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux bleus presqu'aussi beaux qu'elle. Une tenue simple mais à la mode et faite dans un tissu d'excellente qualité. Caroline le savait, le sentait, ce serait lui et pas un autre.

Miss Bingley ne supportant pas d'être mise à l'écart trop longtemps, elle finit par faire un toussotement tout à fait léger (enfin la maison trembla quand même) et de sa plus belle voix (excessivement nasillarde), dit à son cher frère :

« Charles, enfin, présentez moi votre ami !

\- Darcy, je vous présente ma sœur, Miss Bingley. Caroline, Monsieur Darcy de Pemberley » marmonna Charles Bingley

Caroline fit un sourire à son futur fiancé, s'inclina dans une profonde révérence, et lui proposa de s'assoir, lui désignant la place près d'elle. Mr Darcy ne pouvant refuser, il se posa à côté de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de lui faire la conversation.

« Oh Mr Darcy, comme vous avez de beaux vêtements ! Vous devez être quelqu'un de très envié. Comment est Pemberley, je vous prie ? Charles m'a dit que vous aviez une sœur, c'est cela ? Oh, comme j'aimerai la rencontrer. Elle doit-être tout à fait accompli. Aime-t-elle la musique ? Pour ma part, je l'adore. Je suis d'ailleurs très douée au piano-forte, mais aussi à la harpe. J'aime beaucoup peindre, j'ai un grand talent dans ce domaine ! Ah vraiment, Mr Darcy, je suis enchantée de vous connaître ! Il est rare de voir des hommes tel que vous. Savez-vous que Charles envisage de louer une propriété à la campagne ? Quelle horreur, les gens doivent être des sauvages là-bas, non ? Allez-vous souvent à la campagne ? J'espère que non. Evidemment, de ce qu'on m'a dit, Pemberley ne peut être considéré comme une maison de campagne. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez de la famille du comte Matlock et de Lady Catherine de Bourgh ? Quel beau monde, à vrai dire. Il doit-être si agréable de côtoyer des gens aussi nobles, non ? Voulez-vous du thé, Mr Darcy ?

\- A vrai dire, Caroline, je voulais montrer la bibliothèque à Darcy »

Voyant que Caroline se levait pour les accompagner, Charles jugea bon de préciser :

« Seuls, Caroline. »

Darcy et Bingley se précipitèrent presque dans la bibliothèque pour fuir la compagnie de Miss Bingley. Celle-ci était cependant ravie. Mr Darcy allait sûrement demander de faire une cour à son frère, et d'ici la fin de l'année, ils seraient mariés et elle aurait organisé quelques fêtes absolument somptueuses.

La journée passa, Mr Darcy partit sans qu'elle ait put le revoir. Elle interrogea Charles à table. A son plus grand désarroi, Mr Darcy n'avait formulé aucune demande de cour à son égard.

Mais, pensa Caroline au moment d'aller se coucher, Mr Darcy était timide, et il préférait sans doute attendre un peu avant de l'épouser, afin que personne ne puisse dire que la demande était précipitée. Voilà tout !

Et c'est sur cette pensée plus que satisfaisante que Miss Bingley s'endormit, rêvant de son magnifique mariage et de son magnifique futur domaine… euh époux.

Trois ans plus tard, Charles Bingley louait Netherfield Park. Et Caroline n'était toujours pas fiancée…

…...

 **NDA : J'écris ici une petite série d'os sur les réactions de Miss Bingley, parce que j'adore imaginer ce personnage dans certains cas. Je ne vous dis pas sur quoi porteront les prochains os, mais libre à vous de me proposer des évènements. En fait, j'adore lire et écrire sur tous les moments qui ne sont pas dans le livre ou dans les adaptations. Et je me suis parfois demandée comment réagirait les personnages à un moment particulier de leur vie. J'espère que cet os vous aura plus, et à bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Agneau-blanc**

 **Ps : j'ai écoulé tous mes écrits sur Orgueil et Préjugés, donc je ne pense pas publier avant un bout de temps (d'autant plus que la rentrée… ben c'est lundi).**


	2. Faire de vous des frères

**_Les réactions de Miss Bingley_**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent, et cette série d'os est de moi.**

…..

Miss Bingley était ravie. Elle s'était débarrassée de cette fichue famille Bennet et surtout, de cette petite peste de Miss Eliza Bennet qui tournait autour de _son_ Mr. Darcy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'avait aidé à quitter Netherfield Park. Lui aussi pensait que les Bennet étaient des gens méprisables. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'elle et Mr. Darcy étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ? Et en attendant le retour de Charles, elle profitait des joies de la vie mondaine. De Londres

Certes, son frère était retourné dans cette campagne pouilleuse, mais c'était pour se débarrasser de Netherfield, évidemment. Aussi, lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre de son frère, elle se dit que c'était pour lui annoncer la fin du bail de la propriété de campagne. Miss Bingley se posa sur une méridienne, et ouvrit la lettre, le papier étant recouvert de l'écriture brouillonne de son frère.

 _Ma chère sœur,_

 _J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, et tu en seras, je l'espère, aussi ravie que moi. Ah c'est une chose magnifique, joyeuse et tant de chose encore. Caroline, je vais me marier ! Je vais épouser Miss Jane Bennet. Tu ne peux connaître la joie qui est mienne. Nous nous marierons bientôt, et en attendant, je reste évidemment à Netherfield. Mon ange a accepté de m'épouser il y a dix jours. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais ma chère Jane occupait tout mon temps. Je dois d'ailleurs te prévenir que tu avais tort : ma chère Jane m'aime, elle est simplement timide. Je ne sais que te dire de plus, si ce n'est ma joie immense et ma volonté de te voir t'entendre avec celle qui sera sous-peu ta sœur._

 _Ton frère,_

 _Charles Bingley_

Caroline se sentit pâlir, puis rougir, puis de nouveau pâlir, avant de verdir. Cette famille Bennet avait capturé Charles dans ses filets. Son incapable de frère s'était engagé avec une paysanne. La sœur d'Elizabeth Bennet, qui plus est. Elizabeth, qui selon Mr. Darcy, avait de beaux yeux. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais complimentée, avait admirée et avoué admirer les yeux de cette moins-que-rien. Rien n'empêcherait la cadette Bennet de se compromettre avec son futur fiancé et de l'emmener à l'église. Rien que de penser au fait que son cher Darcy pourrait subir cette union désavantageuse la faisait frémir de peur.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire en sorte que son frère rompe ses fiançailles mais… l'honneur des Bingley en serait tâché. Aucune solution ne s'offrait à elle. Il fallait qu'elle aille à Netherfield au plus vite. Une fois là-bas, elle devrait mettre Elizabeth plus bas que terre aux yeux de Darcy. Et si à la fin de son séjour, Darcy n'avait fait aucune demande en mariage… Eh bien, elle se compromettrait avec lui. Pousser par son honneur, il l'épouserait et elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle voulait depuis tant d'années.

Elle donna les ordres. Demain, elle partirait pour le Hertfordshire. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il était trop tard…

Lorsqu'elle arriva le surlendemain, elle fût accueillie par Charles, surprit de sa présence.

« Caroline ! Quelle surprise ! Ah, justement je devais t'écrire. J'ai une nouvelle grandiose, s'exclama Charles, mais rentre tout d'abord

\- Quelle est-elle Charles ? interrogea Caroline en se dirigeant vers le salon

\- Darcy et moi allons être frère ! »

Enfin ! Darcy avait enfin fait sa demande ! Bon dieu, elle qui pensait se compromettre avec lui ! Quelle idée saugrenue, il fallait simplement attendre un peu ! Caroline était si fière d'elle. Bon Dieu, elle en était presqu'émue aux larmes. Après tant d'années, enfin elle aurait a place qu'elle méritait dans la société !

« Oh Charles, je suis ravie ! J'accepte bien volontiers de faire de vous des frères. Ah, quelle belle famille nous serons !

-Eh bien, tu n'avais pas le choix de faire de nous des frères mais qu'importe. Le savais-tu ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite su que Mr. Darcy serait l'époux idéal pour m…

-Quelle joie qu'il épouse miss Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa joyeusement Charles

-Qu'il épouse miss Elizabeth ? Enfin Charles, tu viens de m'annoncer que vous alliez être frères…

-Eh bien oui, nous épousons deux sœurs. »

Dire que Caroline tomba des nues était un faible mot.

« Mais… mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Caroline

\- Eh bien, tu m'avais dit que tu le savais, Caroline... Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Charles

-Bien sûr que non, j'ignorais qu'il voulait épouser cette paysanne ! s'exclama miss Bingley

-Respecte-la, Caroline, elle sera bientôt ta sœur ! De qui pensais-tu que je parlais, voyons ?

-Mais de moi bien sûr ! »

Un silence se fit. Charles fixait sa sœur avec un air grave, troublé et incertain aussi. L'idée se fit petit à petit une place dans sa boîte crânienne. Caroline n'avait-elle donc jamais abandonné cette stupide idée ? Cela faisait pourtant presque quatre ans que Darcy connaissait sa sœur, quatre ans qu'elle lui faisait des avances, et trois ans que lui, Charles, lui avait dit pour la première fois que Darcy ne l'épouserait pas. Chose répétée mainte et mainte fois.

« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais encore pouvoir l'épouser ? Caroline, même si tu t'étais compromise avec lui, jamais je ne lui aurais demandé de t'épouser. Je t'aurais envoyé dans un couvent ou que sais-je, mais moi vivant, jamais tu n'épouseras Darcy. Même s'il avait demandé ta main. Parce que c'est mon ami, je veux son bonheur et il n'aurait été qu'une ombre avec toi pour femme. Caroline, je te répète depuis trois ans qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi. Il te tolère parce que tu es ma sœur, c'est tout. De toute façon, il est maintenant fiancé, et ne t'en déplaise, il est fou d'Elizabeth, et elle est folle de lui. Ils sont peut-être plus amoureux l'un de l'autre que ma chère Jane et moi, et Dieu seul sait à quel point je l'aime. Caroline, profite de la saison pour te trouver un parti, de préférence quelqu'un que tu aimes. Epouse-le et oublie Darcy. Crois-moi, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Et surtout, ne répand pas de rumeurs sur eux. Je saurais qui est responsable s'il y en a, et ce ne sera pas sans conséquence. »

Charles, après cette longue tirade, prit congé de sa sœur et la laissa à ses réflexions. Réflexions qui portèrent vite sur comment séparer Darcy et Elizabeth. Hélas, les menaces de Charles était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Caroline comprit qu'elle devait se résigner.

Le soir-même, les sœurs Bennet étaient invitées à dîner. Caroline vit s'afficher devant elle un amour presque palpable entre son ex-futur fiancé et miss Elizabeth. Encaissant sa défaite, elle prit congé des heureux couples, opéra un retrait stratégique vers sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée… tira puérilement la langue.

Darcy ne voulait pas d'elle ? Très bien ! Elle trouverait plus beau, plus intelligent, plus agréable et surtout… plus riche ! Et là, à ce moment précis, elle montrerait à tous qu'elle n'est pas une personne négligeable. Et surtout, elle aurait un domaine bien plus agréable que Pemberley !

Le lendemain, miss Bingley expliqua qu'une amie la conviait à Bath et qu'elle partait.

Une fois en route, elle n'eut qu'une seule pensée : qui aurait l'immense honneur de l'accueillir dans sa maison ?

 ** _NDA_**

 ** _Coucou, j'espère que la suite des réactions de Miss Bingley vous aura plu. Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai pas trop d'idées de faits auxquels Miss Bingley pourrait être confronté. Aussi, si vous avez une idée, je suis preneuse._**

 ** _Bonne année 2018 !_**

 ** _Agneau-blanc_**


End file.
